1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wide-angle optical lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact wide-angle optical lens assembly applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as the popularity of mobile electronic products with camera functionalities developed, the requirement for miniaturizing an image lens system is increasing. The sensor of a conventional photographing camera is typically a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor) sensor. Since the semiconductor manufacturing technologies are advancing, the pixel size of sensors is reducing, and compact image lens system has gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels. Therefore, requirements for compact image lens system with better image qualities are expected.
The conventional compact optical systems mounted on the mobile electronic products, such as mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 8,068,290, typically utilize a four-element lens structure. However, as the high quality portable devices, such as smart phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), have been in vogue, the pixels and the image qualities of the optical systems are raised quickly. The conventional four-element lens structure, therefore, no longer satisfies the requirements of high quality photograph.
Although the optical systems with five-element lens structure, such as optical systems with five-element lens structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,000,030 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,000,031, have been developed recently, the field of view is too insufficient to capture wide-angle images. In addition, as the wide-angle optical systems with five-element lens structure disclosed in US Application No. 2012/0069140, the aberration due to wide-angle is unable to be corrected efficiently by designing the five-element lens. On the other hand, since the insufficient brightness of the surrounded image problem also exists in the five-element lens design, the image quality is unable to be raised efficiently.